


all the mills women want mr gold

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jealousy, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Revolution, The Rabbit Hole, all the mills women want mr gold, hot mr gold, me gold ladies man, untenable longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for the rumbelle RevolutionI was listening to that pussy cat dollssong  'don't cha'and this happened.  while having a girl's night out the mills sisters admire the object of their desire from a far. cue possessive belle!  { Vive la Rumbelle Revolution }





	

mr gold entered the rabbit hole  
every night at 7:01 on dot,  
he always ordered the same drink  
a tumbler of expensive whiskey.  
he stood by the bar sipping slowly from his glass.his eyes never straying long from the door waiting.  
patiently, for his girl to join him. 

it was a Friday night,  
and the moment mr gold walked in the rabbit hole the jukebox began playing. 

[ don't cha ] 

Mary Margaret scampered away from the jukebox. after selecting the song as a inside joke between her and her girlfriends who were gathered around a corner table. they were having a girl's night out and it was no secret that mills girls harbored a pretty intense infatuation on the older man. both girls have had feelings for the harden pawn broker since they were in their teens and he was dating their mother Cora mills. there had been a rivalry ever since for the man's affections. with nether getting very far other then a cold glare and sassy remarks. the whole town was under the presumption that the duplicitous  
mr gold was heartless! incapable of any human emotions. 

that is until, the florist's daughter  
came back into town. 

the sweet girl suddenly became a fixture in the pawn broker's shop. spending to much consorting with  
the most hated man in the town.  
rumors quickly spread through the small town.there were many rumors about the shocking new couple.  
much to the displeasure of the  
mills sisters.

zelena, the eldest of the two sisters was 21 when she first met the dashing mr gold. he apparently  
had been dating her mother for  
over 3-months when she finally  
brought him home for dinner.  
to meet her girls. zelena was immediately enamored with the man. he was the most powerful man in town. that was much was obvious,  
he was always dressed in his impeccable 3-pice suits accompanied by his golden Handled cane. his hair was a little long for someone of his age even graying in some places but his over all appearance was stunning. zelena found the older man to be a very handsome. and powerful,  
she licked her lips.practically, salivating at the naughty thoughts she often found herself having for her mother's new boy toy. but he was  
no boy. far from it. the things he could show her the very idea made her weak in the knees. during the whole course of Cora mills and  
the pawn broker relationship  
the young temptress tried her best to seduce her mother's man. whenever  
they were alone even for  
a moment she would pounce. dressing in revealing clothing showing off her rather sizable breasts.wearing her mother's red lipstick. sadly, however all of the poor dear efforts were all for nothing.  
as the cold heartless mr gold mostly just ignored her. only once in  
the 6-months she desperately pursued him did she come close to getting what she wanted.

one evening while he waited for her mother to finish getting ready for their date. he had a few drinks,  
waiting impatiently for her and zelena had been his bartender. she managed to sit in his lap. straddling him. grinding on him, attempting to arouse him. she kissed him once on the mouth and he reacted by shoving her off his lap and calling her a little tart before stumbling out the door.  
she cried humiliated. soon after that night Cora mills and the pawn broker ended their tumultuous relationship. and the younger mills girl couldn't have been happier! 

she watched the whole embarrassing scene between her dear sister and her mother's gentlemen friend with cruel amusement. she didn't care for the older gentleman. hanging around their home taking all of her mother's time. and she was exceedingly  
glad when she learned that mr gold wouldn't be hanging around anymore. but what pleased her more was watching her sister throw a temper tantrum! mutilating all her stuffed animals and pillows. screaming her little red head off.  
at first Regina mills had found the whole affair to be amusing and used the opportunity to suit her needs. pitting her mother and her older sister against each other. she was only 16th but she was already every bit her mother's daughter. manipulative and calculating. she gotten what she wanted out of the whole Fiasco.  
her mother's undivided attention, 

zelena and Regina mills had always been very competitive when it came to their mother's affections.  
in the years that passed after their mother's break up with mr gold Regina hardly ever saw the man.  
her world becoming all encompassed by her first crush. her horse riding instructor Daniel. 

as the years past, Regina grew into  
a strong mature woman. even, becoming mayor of the small town. her path and the older pawn broker would again cross. while all of her sister's ill fated endeavors to insinuate herself into the man's life had all failed and she finally  
moved on. Regina and mr gold  
would become odd. Frenemies,  
at odds with each other at times and siding together in other matters.  
it was a odd relationship indeed.  
her mother had warned her.of course, not to trust the unscrupulous man. while her poor sister seethed  
with jealousy. 

her little sister it appeared had gotten everything she had ever wanted! jealousy, had strained their already fragile relationship. 

the mayor and the pawn broker's  
odd friendship had been the talk of the town. for a while,

were they? weren't they? 

the truth of their odd emotionless entanglement was that. yes,  
their was a certain attraction.  
she was a little curious about the man who at times was either friend or foe. he wasn't a tall man but there was a darkness that she found herself drawn to.he was mysterious a difficult man to crack. his intelligence was unmatch by anyone in this town full of idiots. and although they'd come close to either killing each other or.. fucking each other! nothing had ever really happened between them.  
to her dismay, 

 

for years after Cora mills and  
mr gold had ended their affair and while the mayor and the pawn broker had their little dance. zelena mills watched from a distance as all of her desires and schemes to get the man into her bed went. unfulfilled, 

and it appeared that her baby sister was about to have everything she had ever wanted. again... 

mr gold's associations with  
the younger mills had driven a further wedge between the mills girls. 

until, 

the florist's daughter came back into town. taking all of his time. 

she was a beauty some have said.  
a little bookish the younger men  
had declared. but all agreed,  
that belle French was the most kindest. sweetest soul.  
making her dating the darkest soul  
in town all the more scandalous. 

it wouldn't last. of course,  
it was only a matter of time before  
the sweet girl saw the pawn broker for what he truly was. 

while, the mills girls sat at the table drinking apple martinis with  
Mary Margaret and Ashley Boyd.  
Regina and zelena stared at the object of their untenable desire. admiring his delicious form.  
the insufferable man. stood by bar. unmoving, his stare gaze fixed  
on the door. waiting, zelena licked  
her lips admiring the view. while, Regina carefully sipped her drink trying not to stare at his lips as he took another sip of his own drink.  
glancing at the door herself.

when the small brunette walked in. 

 

she was wearing her trademark  
sky high heels with short skirt.  
she smiled brightly when her blue eyes met dark eyes. and with a  
warm smile mr gold the cold heartless bastard greeted her.  
when the pretty young brunette walked over to him taking a drink from his glass of whiskey.  
mr gold the terror of the town looked down at this sweet beautiful girl and smiled. it was a boyish. shy smile,  
it was ridiculous. a man of his age wearing such an expression.his eyes filled with nothing but admiration and longing for this one girl. 

belle turned her gazed away from  
the beguiled man finding the mills sisters staring longly at what belonged to her. smiling sweetly.  
she grabbed him by the laps of his coat and kissed him senseless. claiming him as hers for all the spectators to see. when she pulled away the poor man looked ready  
to fall at her feet and beg her mercy. belle French the little florist's daughter had reduced the most feared man in town! into a love struck fool. belle French turned her own cold stare back to the their table. Regina stared down into her glass. while zelena met her stare with contempt. gently taking her hand in his the florist's daughter and  
the pawn broker left the rabbit hole  
for the night. and, girl's night out continued on with the girls gossiping about the departing couple. while, zelena practically seethe with jealousy and Regina smiled.  
suddenly finding the whole thing quite humorous.


End file.
